Of Daisies and Death
by hella-amo
Summary: In the year 1497 Florence, a young man by the name of Lovino Vargas finds himself torn between the loyalty he knows he should harbor to his father's order and the Templar cause, and his growing affection for the young Danish assassin he comes across. Romano x Denmark; crack but cute. Hetalia with an Assassin's Creed AU (I own neither)
1. Chapter 1

_Florence 1479_

The young man who made his way briskly through the streets seemed to hold no regard for those who surrounded for him, with a hand poised over his brow to protect his eyes from the offending brightness which appeared to be unescapable. The sunlight seemed to pour onto the cobblestone plaza and warmth hung in the air, however this young man didn't seem to notice the nice day, with his frown so firmly in place and his quick pace it might look obvious to one that he had other things on his mind. He threw a quick glance over his shoulder to the men clad in armor who trailed behind him, they struggled to keep up and he felt an odd dislike for them. He didn't much enjoy being escorted as though he were a child, although he had to admit he could scarcely remember the city which he had been to a few times in his childhood. He came to a halt at a nearly familiar bakery and pushed his hair back out of his eyes so he could better glare at the two men.  
>"Well?"<br>He glare intensified as they glanced at each other, he already hated asking for help and he despised talking to them, yet it annoyed him even further when they hesitated to answer him.

"Left, sir."

He scoffed before quickly turning on his heel, he was nearly stomping a few moments later. His eyes found the large estate of Signore Gallo, he couldn't focus on the exquisite architecture of the home and he didn't notice his steps slow or his mouth dry.

He couldn't hear the distant, "Sir?" That was behind him, he could only focus on the now looming home and he couldn't help but feel intimidated by what lie inside. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he snapped out of his sudden thoughts and his head felt somewhat clearer, he brushed the hand away roughly and made heavy steps toward the estate. He was soon walking towards the front door and he had to force himself to continue up the dark stone pathway. His eyes were trained upon the lineup of Cyprus trees decorating the property and the glittering blue of the pond which rippled with the movement of small fish. He heard the knock produced by one of the guards, however his eyes were still averted to his surroundings, then a woman's voice, and he couldn't focus on her words only on the small ripples. There was a silence that hung in the air which alerted him that something wasn't right, he looked up and one of the men was gesturing to the open door. He jostled into the cooler room, the heavy violet curtains protected the room from the strong sunlight which he knew was on the other side and the only sound audible was his heels clicking on the stone floor until he heard distant excitable chatter from the next room obviously coming closer each moment. He twisted his fingers together and backed away closer to the entrance, his eyes darted around the room as they refused to settle anywhere. He heard the voices clearly now, right on the other side of the door that lie only a few paces in front of him, then he watched the knob turn.

"Lovino!" He felt rough arms grabbing him shoving him into a hug and the scratchy stubble of a man. He struggled to pull away however his efforts were useless.

"Nonno, let go…" He muttered quietly, almost unsure if that's what he wanted.

His grandfather pulled away and seized his face roughly between his hands and began to observe his face, his eyes were narrowed with interest.

"How you've grown! I remember when I last saw you, you were just a tiny little boy, now a handsome young man?"

"Lovino!" A new voice chimed in that he remembered so well that he remembered the small boy that it belonged to.

"Feliciano?" His face was released and he peered behind his grandfather, however he didn't have to be curious for too long as he was grabbed into a tight hug.

He heard his brother whisper into the hug, "Oh my god, you're so tall now, and-" he heard a slight sniffle causing Lovino to pull away.

"Feliciano, why are you crying, you're messing up my new outfit-" He sighed and observed his brothers tears spilling down his face, it just looked so pitiful, he had to grab the other into a hug again.

"Yeah, and you've turned into a bigger cry baby."

He heard a small laugh from his younger sibling; however the reunion was interrupted by a man clearing his throat. He ended the hug and turned towards the source; A stout man with a drooping face, thin hair that would be all gone in about two years time, and he was obviously trying too hard to achieve the status of fashionable with his numerous frills and wide variety of colors that should never meet.

His grandfather gestured to the man, "This is Signore Gallo, a close friend and associate of mine. He was kind enough to invite us to lunch in his palazzo."

"How kind of him." The lack of sincerity was evident in Lovino's voice, however he suspected Signore Gallo didn't notice because he beamed at Lovino.

"Yes, thank you so much, Signore." Feliciano did a sort of bow of his head and tossed a charming smile.

Signore Gallo tossed his hand into the air dramatically and shrugged, "It's nothing. Now follow."

They made their way into the room Lovino recognized as the room his family had been in previously making their loud chatter.

"…Now this is just my summer home so the property is rather small and unfortunately we are surrounded by other buildings rather than a nice isolation, however you must admit it has a certain urban charm."

Lovino turned to roll his eyes, the room they were in had bare lighting, a small beam made its way through the sloppily drawn curtain and seemed to showcase the large tapestry that hung on the wall adjacent to the window. Like the man the piece of art was far too frivolous and for his taste.

"…and this beauty, is the Gallo pride." Signore Gallo puffed his chest out and gazed at the wall as though he was watching his own child.

"My ancestor brought it back as a trophy from his brave fighting for retrieval of the holy lands."

"It's beautiful, Gallo." The grandfather smiled at his friend, however clear distaste was in his eyes.

"Mhm it is, isn't it? Anyway I'm starving, how about all of you? Let us go take our lunch on my balcony."

Lovino was reluctant to go back into the sunlight, the brightness temporarily blinded him and the heat seized him once more. When his eyes were adjusted he took note of the large balcony and the steel formed table and chairs, of course the man couldn't stand for a plain-beauty and the area was heavily decorated with various 'trophies' on stands.

Gallo patted his rounded stomach, "I am starving! Sophie! Sophie!" He called into the home before sighing deeply and stepping from under the shaded area into the sunlight. It was then when everything seemed to change, the moment was over in seconds yet it defined so much. A pale blur flew down almost gracefully onto its target; the deed was done swiftly and cleanly. Lovino stood directly in front of where the now-late Gallo had been and he watched the horror that played in his eyes, the choke that never got to escape as the man couldn't register shock fast enough, he saw the life flee from him. More importantly, he saw the figure commit the murder, in all of its swift grace. Its identity was protected by a hood yet in all of his shock-twisted perception of the moment, what he knew for sure was that the figure _smiled at him._ His smile was bright, teeth and all, a grin almost and Lovino couldn't move from where he stood, the awe seized him and he was almost sure it was grabbing him until he realized that it was his Nonno. The figure had disappeared across the roofs, he was no longer visible, Lovino was sure that the figure was gone although he didn't really know because his eyes would not move from Gallo's horror-stricken dead eyes, from the dark pool of blood that lie next to his slit throat.

"Damn it! Lovino wake up, come now!"

He felt his grandfather tugging roughly on his arm and he didn't break eye contact with Gallo until he was shoved into the previous room with its large decoration still proudly sitting.

"N-Nonno!" Feliciano's voice was shaking and the fear was righteously evident.

"Shhh, I'm sorry, don't worry my child. We need to get out of here." His voice was urgent and there was an air of seriousness which wasn't there often from what Lovino remembered.

Lovino's eyes bored into the tapestry, focusing on the small threads and the intricate colorful pattern, until his chin was grabbed and his eyes were forced to meet his grandfather's.

"Lovino, I'm sorry but I need you to focus."

He felt himself come into focus, he had to shove the image into the back of his mind, the deepest darkest corner which he would never pursue.

"Yes, Nonno."

His grandfather smiled weakly, the sides of his eyes crinkling however, the fear in his grandfather's eyes produced a sickness in Lovino's stomach.

"We must get a carriage, now!" His grandfather had already released his face and was grabbing his two grandsons' arms and nearly pushed past the young woman known as Sophie.

"Look with caution, Signora." His grandfather warned before taking a sharp turn down the stairs and exiting the home.

The once magnificent seeming lawn now held a malicious air and the once warm air now seemed cold. His Grandfather shoved the two into the carriage that waited before coming in himself.

"Palazzo Vargas, now."

**AN:**

Thanks so much for reading the chapter!

This story is basically a Hetalia Assassin's Creed AU, however it is not a crossover as no Assassin's Creed characters will be making any appearances in the story. The story is going to be Denmano, and yes I am aware that it's a crack pairing but it's a super cute one that works great in my mind, but if you don't like it, then you don't have to read it.

_Translations__ (notify me if I missed any words):_

_Nonno- Grandfather_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Assassin's Creed or any of its characters._


	2. Chapter 2

_Florence 1497_

Two distressed young men sat on the olive-sofa in their home, for the first time in years, yet the moment wasn't as cheerful as either had imagined. Their grandfather hovered above them, with his mouth open almost as if he was planning on saying something, but he had found himself speechless. Lovino's hazed eyes didn't move from his hands which fiddled incessantly with the ring that lie on his right hand. He could feel the vibrations of his younger brother shaking through the seat however he couldn't find it in him to move his eyes anywhere else lest the memories come back.

Their grandfather cleared his throat and his voice came out shaky, "Boys,"

He didn't want to raise his eyes at all, he definitely didn't want to see the fear that he had heard in his Nonno's voice, the fear that he had always thought to be nonexistent.

"Boys," His voice was stronger now, gentle yet insistent.

Lovino's eyes shifted slowly and carefully up to meet the ones that waited for him, his hands continued to fiddle and his attention was only partially given. He heard his brother sniffle and felt a shift in the seating which told him his brother was also giving his focus.

"I…" Their grandfather's eyes slid down to the ground after finding that he was unable to meet their questioning looks. This wasn't how this day was supposed to go at all. Finally he found he could choke out the words, "I'm sorry," He took a breath then lifted his eyes, knowing that this information was crucial. "As you two probably know, I- as a Templar, and you as my grandchildren- have an ancient feud, and I'm sorry, it's not fair." He took a breath once more, "Not fair at all."

Feliciano opened his mouth, and at first was silent but finally something came, however it was so weak it hardly sounded as though it was anything, "S-So are they planning t-to… kill us?" This question was followed by a fit of tears.

"No, of course not my child, I would never allow you to be in any position of unsafety." Their Nonno reassured leaning down to pat Feliciano's back, wiping the tears away with the back of his free hand.

"Obviously Florence isn't safe." Lovino was ashamed at how fragile his voice sounded.

"Yes." Their Nonno agreed, casting his eyes downwards.

There was a moment of silence as Lovino registered what the unspoken command was.

"No. There's no way." He felt the fear almost fade as a stronger emotion dominated.

"Lovino, there is no other choice." Their Nonno placed his hand gently on the boy's knee causing him to jerk away.

"What is it…?" Feliciano questioned, his eyes still blurred with tears and his head cocked to the side.

"I'm sending you two back." His voice was flat and monotonous; it had a slight strain to it, almost as if he was struggling to keep the emotion down.

"Back...like-" Feliciano's voice was now very quiet and he sounded like it would soon break.

"As in you will be going back with Signore Edelstein and Lovino back with Signore Carriedo." Their Nonno's voice was so close to being soaked in the emotion that Lovino knew was there, but he purposely cut of the sentence before he knew he wouldn't be able to control the sadness.

"No." Lovino felt his fists ball tightly and his teeth clench.

"Lovino, please try to understand-" His grandfather reached out to comfort him, but by the time it was rested on his grandson's arm, Lovino had shot up and it didn't appear as though he could be stopped.

"We just got here! It's been _eight years." _The rage in his voice was uncontrollable, his face held a tint of red, and his footsteps were loud and furious.

"_Lovino-"_

"No! Don't you ever talk to me again!" He sprinted up the stone steps and he nearly lost his way to his own bedroom, and the bleary eyes weren't helping much either. He slammed the door behind him and didn't even take a moment to glance around and take in the nostalgic scenery; he was quickly face-down in his pillows.

They no longer held his scent, instead they were wet- he didn't remember that. He wiped away the tears furiously, angry that he was sad and angry that he was looking forward to coming to Florence. It was all that assassin's fault.

After about five minutes of pillow-stifled sobs, Lovino sat up on the bed and tried to peer behind the curtains of the window he remembered always staring out of late at night when he should have been asleep. The stars he remembered hadn't shown yet, it was early evening, the sun would soon set.

He groaned at the bright light that temporarily blinded him and he turned away, pushing himself back into the pillows. They were soft and cool, he had to admit, and as he slipped his body under the linen sheets, he couldn't help but appreciate the soft featherbed that had once held him every night. With his tear-fading eyes he admired the looming canopy above, he'd always thought of it as somewhat of a guardian, protecting him as he slept. As he gazed up, he didn't realize the change in his blinking as it became more frequent and his eyelids heavier. He drew his knees closer to his torso and closed his eyes one last time before he had departed from consciousness into sleep.

_He peaked up from behind the thin sheet, his eyes frantically glanced around the dark room, it was cold and nearly empty aside from an obviously seldom-used fireplace. He waited for the inevitable, he knew it was coming and he couldn't stop his violent shaking nor his quick heartbeat. _

_**BOOM**_

_He jumped up quickly ducking himself under the only cover he had. He observed from under the sheet how the room became extremely bright for a second, then faded back to dark. He glanced up once more, sucking in his breath and holding a nearby pillow tightly. _

_A loud knocking came and Lovino jumped up and nearly fell off of the bed, when he noticed the absence of the bright light he realized it was a knock. _

"_What do you want?" His voice wasn't very strong however it obviously held distaste._

"_Lovino, please let me in! It's alright if you're afraid of the storm, I will comfort you throughout it." The stupid jerk's voice drifted in through the silence._

"_No, go away! I want my Nonno!" He grasped the sheet back over his head and he felt the hot tears roll down his face._

"_Lovino… please…" Signore Carriedo's voice was a gently whisper now._

"_NO!" Lovino was sobbing now and the lightning came and the large sound shook the room and he was so afraid and he felt so alone._

"_N-Nonno…" He whispered and fingered the ring on his right hand, he wished that the gift could serve as a means of teleportation, however it's dark ruby color and gold frame with the engraved 'Vargas' could do nothing but promise that one day, he would see his Nonno again._

_A blinding flash of lightning and the deafening stroke of thunder shook all of Spain._

Lovino sat up quickly his eyes widened and his breathing quick and gasping. He frantically grasped onto the sheets that surrounded him, his eyes flying all over the room, then he realized where he was. He almost sighed with relief and he felt his heart beat slow. It was his room this time. His eyes slid over the large bed, _his house in Italy, not in Spain._ He used the back of his hand to push away the slight perspiration, pushed away the linen sheet, and swung his legs out over the edge of the bed.

He peeked through the curtains once more and was greeted with stars and darkness like the welcome he remembered. He pushed off of the bed and stood in front of the window, thinking of the cool outside. He placed his fingers on the curtains and hesitated for a moment before hastily pushing them away. He pressed his fingertips against the glass lightly and leaned in close and watched his reflection leave his breath on the window. He grew impatient with himself and pushed open the cottage windows, he closed his eyes as the breeze swept in.

He pushed his face outside and peered up towards the roof, for some reason it looked oddly welcoming that evening. He placed a foot on the window sill and only questioned his actions for a moment before he swung the other one up. He looked down and took note of the shelf that had been installed with the intention of holding flowers however he remembered the letter he had been sent the fifth month of being away which stated the death of his pot of daisies which he'd loved so much. He found himself staring at the empty shelf for far longer than he should have. He scolded himself and directed himself instead to his insane task.

He carefully placed his foot onto the shelf, then after testing its strength, he put the second onto it. The roof was close enough and flat to the point where his success now fully relied on his upper body strength. He lied his hand onto the roof above him, his arm was stretched out and his hand lied flat. He used that arm to push himself up as high as he could, then his next arm was used to grab onto the roof, then he used both to push himself onto the roof. His breath was a bit faster than usual, however he didn't do that every day and he was almost proud of himself.

His eyes scanned the view and his breath was caught in his chest. The city of Florence looked spectacular in the night, even if he didn't have quite a 'bird's eye view' it still was beautiful. Homes, shops, and churches decorated the scene providing darkness against the masterpiece of the sky that was provided that night. The countless stars with aid from the half milky crescent moon provided a scene that should have been under the brush of an artist.

Lovino continued to stare in awe, until he noticed that the painting was changing, something flew across his vision. He shot his eyes towards the dark figure which he knew was there. Lying in the distance was the silhouette of a man. No it was no man, Lovino stared forward his mouth drying and his face paling, anything that was capable of _that_, was no man. There was no mistaking it, that figure with all of its terrible grace and cruelty was the assassin. Regardless of the rebirth of nausea and the thoughts of the dead Gallo, he couldn't help himself from admiring the silhouette's carefree jumps and swiftness, it almost appeared as a bird, cutting through the air fearlessly. He gazed at it until he realized that it had come to a stop, it was numerous rooftops away and its body was undoubtedly facing in Lovino's direction. His first reaction was interest in the figure, why was it stopping it's flight, why would his body be facing towards him? Then he snapped out of his star-struck admiration and realized, _this is a killer, a killer who wants you dead._

Lovino backed away clumsily, nearly tripping, just wanting to disappear from the murderers view. The last thing his grandfather would think is '_I told him'. _ He took a large step back with haste and tripped onto the roof, he returned his stare back to the assassin with fear that he might take advantage of his vulnerable position, however that didn't seem to be the case. The assassin, from what Lovino could interpret seemed to _cock his head to the side?_ No, that wasn't possible, the hood must have disorientated his sight. It didn't matter anyway because by the time he was back onto his feet the figure was on its way, it dashed out of sight. Lovino found himself continuing to gaze where he disappeared with awe-stricken eyes.

He snapped himself out of it with frustration, he shouldn't be on the roof, he was such an idiot what was he thinking? He climbed down quickly and ducked into his room, slamming the windows and shoving the curtains together. He jumped into the bed and pulled the cover to his chest, his eyes staring up. After a few minutes of forcefully closed eyes and an empty mind, he felt restless, he needed to confront these thoughts and now.

Was he really interested in the damned assassin that threatened everything he had wanted? No way in hell. _It was just his birdlike movements and- _Damnit no. Why would he do something so reckless like climbing onto the roof, was he an idiot? It didn't matter he didn't regret any of it. He closed his eyes tightly in frustration to his thoughts. They were all rushing around his head and some that demanded to be seen he had to push, push away. He wanted to put his mind to rest and clear up everything, however again he found his eyes slipping down without his permission.

His eyes closed one last time with visions of an assassin gracefully jumping from roof to roof against the splendid palette given and the silhouettes of the many buildings of Florence.

**A/N**

**Thanks so much for reading! Hope you're enjoying the story so far :)**


End file.
